A new dawn
by Aobachii
Summary: Después de abrir un extraño programa, Aoba es transportado a un mundo diferente al suyo. Allí conoce a Ichigo Kurosaki quien tratará de ayudarlo en la búsqueda de un modo para regresar a su casa. Sin embargo, las cosas empiezan a complicarse entre ambos cuando Aoba empieza a notar que muchos secretos rodean a Ichigo. ¿Logrará Aoba regresar a su mundo o algo lo retendrá allí?
1. Chapter 1

…No pregunten qué es esto. Sinceramente no lo sé. Culpen a una amiga por hacerme emparejarlos. Los dibujé y todo. Se veían tan bien juntos que no pude evitarlo. El primer capítulo se desarrolla rápidamente, pero no se preocupen que todo estará mejor explicado en el siguiente.

Es la primera vez que escribo un crossover, veamos que tal resulta.

* * *

No había nada a su alrededor. Ni luces, ni espacio. Absolutamente nada.

Se sentía mareado, casi como si la nada que lo rodeaba estuviera girando a una velocidad vertiginosa. El eco de una voz podía ser escuchado y podía jurar que ese eco le llamaba, pero era incapaz de discernir de quién se trataba por su lejanía y por lo espesa que su mente se sentía.

— ¡Aoba! ¿Aoba, dónde estás? —la voz pudo oírse más cerca aunque le tomó varios segundos en reconocer al dueño de la voz.

— ¿Ren…? —eso fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de que cayera inconsciente mientras su cuerpo continuaba flotando en la oscura nada.

El allmate continuó gritando el nombre de Aoba pero su llamada desesperada no llegaba más a sus oídos.

**xxx**

Aoba se despertó en un lugar que no le resultaba para nada familiar. ¿Aún estaba vivo? Eso fue lo primero que cruzó su mente luego de que las memorias de lo ocurrido con anterioridad regresaran lentamente. No tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba cuando sus ojos café claro se habían abierto por primera vez desde que cayó inconsciente, pero no importaba en ese momento, despertarse estando aparentemente vivo era motivo suficiente para sentirse aliviado.

Parpadeó lentamente mientras las memorias empezaron a fluir coherentemente otra vez, recordándole cómo había acabado metido en aquello para empezar.

Flash Back

Aoba estaba recostado de lado en su cama y Ren estaba sentado junto a él mientras que el joven acariciaba su cabeza de una manera placentera. Su cola se meneaba de un lado a otro alegremente y cerraba los ojos mostrando su contento. Una suave sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Aoba cuando observaba la feliz expresión de su allmate.

Un tono electrónico que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje rompió la pacífica atmósfera que se había creado entre ellos. Aoba se disculpó por esto y miró hacia la pequeña pantalla holográfica que se proyectaba desde su reloj de muñeca. Observó el nuevo mensaje sin abrir con una ceja arqueada, extrañado por el hecho de que este no tuviera remitente. A lo mejor solo era un mensaje publicitario, pero…

— ¿Tú qué piensas Ren? —preguntó mirando al perro.

Este miró a la pantalla y ladeó su cabeza. — ¿Quieres que lo analice primero?

Aoba asintió con la cabeza y esperó hasta que Ren terminara con el análisis del extraño mensaje. Tomó varios segundos hasta que Ren volvió a hablar:

—No tiene virus o contenido dañino —concluyó.

— ¿Ah sí? —el peli azul suspiró, aún tenía sospechas hacia el mensaje sin la dirección de la persona que lo había enviado. Podría ser cualquier cosa. Se sentó y levantó su otra mano lentamente, llevando su dedo índice hacia la pantalla. Lo retractó por un momento, dudando si debía abrirlo o no, sin embargo, acabó abriéndolo finalmente. Una vez abierto, la única cosa que había dentro del mensaje era un archivo bajo el título de ' '. — ¿Qué demonios es esto? —cuestionó en voz alta estando bastante confuso por el extraño mensaje con ese archivo dentro. ¿Qué significaba 'TTP' de todos modos?

La pareja se quedó mirando a la pantalla por un tiempo antes de cruzar miradas entre ellos.

—Espero que no tenga nada que ver con el Rhyme —habló Ren al ver ese distinguido brillo en los ojos de Aoba que conocía tan bien. El chico estaba curioso de saber que era ese programa.

—Yo también, odio ese estúpido juego.

Ren suspiró para sí mismo, empezando a ejecutar el programa mientras hacía eso. Al principio la pantalla brilló con una luz cegadora y de repente se cerró dejando a ambos bastante confundidos por esto. Los minutos pasaron agonizantemente lentos hasta que la pantalla holográfica hizo su aparición nuevamente con un gran '20' mostrándose en ella. De repente una cuenta atrás comenzó y Aoba entró en pánico ligeramente. Una cuenta atrás de ese tipo solía relacionarse con una bomba a punto de explotar y eso no le gustaba nada.

— ¡Ren! ¿Y si es una bomba? —exclamó alejando su mano de su cuerpo aunque eso no le protegería mucho de una posible explosión.

—No creo que sea eso Aoba —el allmate murmuró por lo bajo, preocupado de que ese pudiera ser el caso aunque era bastante improbable.

— ¿Entonces para qué es la cuenta atrás?

Ambos miraron la pantalla fijamente mientras los números seguían bajando, rápidamente llegando a cero. —Estamos a punto de averiguarlo —respondió en un tono serio.

Fin Flashback

Cuando la cuenta atrás llegó a su fin, su habitación había empezado a dar vueltas antes de que todo se volviera completamente oscuro. Eso era lo último que recordaba.

Aoba resopló y miró a su alrededor tratando de analizar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Parecía que estaba en una habitación que parecía la típica que se encontraba en el interior de una casa tradicional japonesa. Parpadeó nuevamente, sintiendo su cuerpo aún entumecido, probablemente porque llevaba allí acostado demasiado tiempo. Podía reconocer que estaba acostado sobre un futón y una manta lo cubría hasta la altura de su pecho… el cual cabría destacar que sentía desnudo.

Estaba a punto de girar la cabeza para ver el otro lado de la habitación pero en lugar de eso, se encontró cara a cara con un hombre con gafas y extrañas facciones que lo miraba de cerca, demasiado cerca.

— ¡AAAAAAAH!

—Oh vaya, ¿ya estás despierto? —otro hombre hizo su aparición en la habitación por el otro lado. Vestía con lo que parecía un yukata verde y su cabeza estaba cubierta por un sombrero a rayas, en conjunto era un hombre que vestía de manera extraña. Podía apreciar su cabello rubio apagado, pero no podía ver sus ojos bajo la sombra que creaba su sombrero sobre su rostro. Este soltó una risita, divertido por la reacción del joven.

—Q-qué… ¡Casi me da un ataque al corazón! —jadeó y logró sentarse con una mano sobre su pecho. Sentía como los latidos de su corazón estaban acelerados por el susto.

— ¿Intentan matarlo del susto, malditos pervertidos? —una tercera e iracunda voz se unió a los otros dos hombres, un adolescente de cabello naranja con el ceño notablemente fruncido apareciendo junto al hombre rubio antes de darle a este un codazo en el costado.

— ¡Ah Kurosaki-san! —se quejó fingidamente. — ¡Eso es muy cruel! —el rubio exclamó de manera infantil.

Aoba estaba confuso por lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Esto llamó la atención de los otros tres y parecieron calmarse al saber de que él estaba bien.

—Me alegro de que te encuentres bien —el peli naranja suspiró y se acuclilló junto a él, ladeando su cabeza mientras parecía estar analizando a Aoba con la mirada. —Llevas casi dos días inconsciente, empezaba a preocuparme. Te encontré así en un callejón… ¿Qué te ocurrió?

—No lo recuerdo bien —Aoba cerró sus ojos por un momento, tratando de recordar que había ocurrido antes de caer inconsciente. Recordó a Ren llamándolo y… — ¡REN! ¡¿Dónde está?! —se levantó de repente, tambaleándose al punto de que casi se cae, pero el otro chico lo sujetó del brazo.

—Cálmese por favor —el gran hombre de las gafas levantó las manos en señal de que quería que se tranquilizara y volviera a sentarse.

— ¿No había un perro conmigo? —el de cabellos naranjas negó con la cabeza y una expresión de preocupación cruzó su rostro al ver como el peli azul parecía entrar en pánico con esta noticia. —Oh Ren… Nunca me perdonaría si te ocurriera algo.

—Ey, no pasa nada —el más joven puso una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió, —necesitas descansar un poco más y luego podemos ir a buscarle. ¿Suena bien?

Aoba pensó en ello hasta que al final asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con el plan. No tenía otra opción en ese momento. Aún se sentía cansado y salir a buscar a Ren así seguramente no sería de mucha ayuda.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Aoba Seragaki —respondió ya más calmado, volviéndose a sentar sobre el futón.

—Yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki —se presentó el peli naranja del mismo modo—, un placer Aoba-san.

**xxx**

Eso había ocurrido hace ya tres meses. Mis esperanzas de encontrar a Ren se desvanecieron una vez las primeras semanas pasaron volando. Seguramente él no se encontraba allí, con un poco de suerte había regresado a casa sano y salvo, pero no había forma en que yo pudiera saber eso. La idea de que pudiera haberle pasado algo malo o que pudiera haber acabado en un lugar completamente distinto al mío me hacía sentir bastante inquieto.

Suspiré exhausto luego de haber recorrido la ciudad en otra búsqueda inútil. Comencé mi regreso caminando lentamente hacia el lugar donde me estaba hospedando. Apenas atardecía cuando había emprendido la vuelta. Necesitaba regresar y tomar las pastillas que amablemente el padre de Ichigo me había dejado para mis dolores de cabeza. No eran tan efectivas como las de mi abuela Tae, mas me aliviaban y eso era mejor que nada.

Mientras andaba por la zona comercial perdido en mis pensamientos, alguien me llamó y yo me giré para ver de quién se trataba.

— ¡B-buenas tardes Aoba-kun! —saludó nerviosamente la pelirroja con una sonrisa radiante.

—Buenas tardes Orihime-chan —respondí de vuelta mientras metía mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

— ¿Estás de camino a casa de Kurosaki-kun? —Asentí, — ¿puedo acompañarte parte del camino?

¿Quién era yo para negarme? Le dediqué una breve sonrisa antes de que ambos empezáramos a caminar juntos.

No me había quedado allí los tres meses enteros, eso hubiera sido abusar de la hospitalidad de la familia, así que de vez en cuando alternaba entre quedarme con Urahara Kisuke y una vez este me colmaba la paciencia con determinadas cosas, le pedía a Ichigo si podía quedarme unos días con él. A este no parecía importarle, alegando que prefería que me quedara en su casa que con el loco de Urahara. Sinceramente mi estado de ánimo estaba mejor alrededor de los Kurosaki. Son una familia… peculiar. En el buen sentido claro.

A pesar de que echaba de menos a mi abuela y a los pocos amigos que tenía, Ichigo y los demás hacían esta melancolía más amena. A veces podía olvidarme de que estaba en un mundo que no era el mío.

Luego de haber estado minutos andando noté que la mirada de Orihime estaba sobre mí y yo giré la cabeza para mirarla. Ésta sonrió cálidamente y dijo:

— ¿Urahara te ha hecho enfadar otra vez?

Resoplé. Ese hombre no tenía remedio. —Ya es algo común.

Orihime soltó una risa por lo bajo y asintió estando de acuerdo con lo que había dicho. Ella conocía al misterioso tendero desde hace mucho más tiempo que yo, así que supuse que Kisuke siempre había sido así de espontáneo y aunque inteligente, también podía ser increíblemente molesto. Ichigo también había acentuado este hecho un par de veces a pesar de que el hombre podía ser serio cuando la situación lo requería.

— ¡Es la cuarta vez este mes! —Exclamó ella en un tono fingido de incredulidad, —cualquiera diría que solo aparentas enfadarte para quedarte con Kurosaki-kun.

Mis labios se abrieron para negar este hecho, pero mi mente entró en conflicto con las palabras que querían salir de mi garganta. Tal vez Inoue tenía razón… Definitivamente prefería quedarme con Ichigo que con Urahara y el resto de los locos que le acompañaban. Sentí mis mejillas ligeramente caliente al descubrir esto ya que me avergonzaba admitir que Orihime había dicho la verdad incluso si lo había hecho para bromear.

— ¡Wau! ¡Te has puesto rojo! —señaló hacia mi cara y rió. Yo sentí mi vergüenza aumentar y tuve que desviar la mirada o mi rostro ardería más todavía— ¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Te gusta quedarte con él!

— ¡No es eso! —Traté de desmentir lo dicho. — ¡Sólo prefiero a su familia antes que a Urahara-san!

Orihime giró la cabeza hacia el frente y sonrió dulcemente antes de acelerar el paso y caminar delante de mí mientras me miraba. Si caminaba marcha atrás podría tropezarse y caer…

—No te preocupes, Aoba-kun. Kurosaki-kun tiene ese poder —la miré bastante confundido por esas palabras. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? Soltó una risita antes de volver a girarse y caminar normalmente de nuevo. Al ver como los minutos pasaban, comprendí que no tenía la intención de explicarme lo que había dicho, pero no presioné el tema.

Ya descubriría qué quería decir por mí mismo.

**xxx**

Ichigo caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, su ceño pronunciadamente fruncido más de lo habitual signo de que estaba malhumorado por algo. Probablemente se debía a esa conversación que estaba manteniendo por teléfono con alguien.

— ¡No me parece bien! —Había exclamado en el momento que entré por la puerta y al parecer aún no se había percatado de que yo estaba parado en la puerta, — lo sé, lo sé. Joder, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer? —hace una pausa. —Sí, ya sé que son buenas noticias- en parte —comenzó a girarse, — Aoba-san estaría devastado si… Oh.

En ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron e Ichigo tenía una expresión de querer que la tierra lo tragara en ese momento. Colgó el teléfono sin mediar otra palabra con la persona y me miró aún estupefacto, como si no supiera muy bien qué decir o cómo manejar la situación.

Yo sentía que la curiosidad empezaba a carcomerme al saber de que él estaba hablando de mí con alguien más. ¿Por qué motivo iría yo a sentirme devastado? ¿Algo malo estaba pasando? La curiosidad comenzó a transformarse en ansiedad cuando mi cabeza empezó a llenarse de 'y si…'. Todas las posibles respuestas eran negativas, cosa que no ayudaba nada.

Tragué saliva en silencio y traté de hablar en el tono de voz más calmado posible:

— ¿Ocurre algo malo Ichigo?

Él se sobresaltó ligeramente ante la pregunta, esta probablemente lo había cogido desprevenido. Metió su teléfono en el bolsillo y con la otra mano se frotó la nuca, un gesto que había aprendido en estos tres meses que hacía a menudo cuando estaba nervioso o falto de palabras para expresarse. Podría afirmar que en aquella situación se trataba de ambas. Lo miré intensamente, inquiriéndole la ansiada respuesta con la mirada. Ojos miel se movieron nerviosos hacia otro lugar que no fueran mis ojos.

—Yo… —suspira pesadamente luego de una larga pausa, —no puedo decírtelo.

— ¿Tan malo es? —me acerqué a él hasta estar tan solo a un par de metros de separación. Ante la cercanía pareció ponerse más nervioso aún, lo que aumentó mi ansiedad. El hecho de que me lo estuviera ocultando hacía que me sintiera peor.

—Es posible —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. A pesar de que intentaba actuar indiferente, podía notar que estaba tenso. Demasiado para el gusto de ambos.

—Ichigo dime por favor qué está pasando —le inquirí en un tono más autoritario.

—No puedo hacerlo Aoba-san. De verdad que te lo diría pero prometí que no soltaría palabra sobre el tema.

— ¿No confías en mí?

— ¡No es eso joder! Claro que confío en ti, pero… —dejó caer la frase, no siendo capaz de terminarla al parecer.

— ¿Entonces qué? —pregunté nuevamente subiendo un poco el tono de voz. No era mi intención enfadarme con él de ese modo, pero la tensión del momento no me dejaba más opciones.

— ¡Sólo quiero protegerte! —dijo de repente. Esto me sorprendió y al mismo tiempo me puso aún más furioso. No es que no apreciara esto proviniendo de Ichigo –es lo que hacía con todo el mundo normalmente-, sin embargo el hecho de que creyera que necesitaba ser protegido de algo que me concernía a mí me hacía enfadar.

— ¡No soy ningún niño! ¿Crees que no seré capaz de manejar una situación difícil? ¡Sé cuidarme solo! —en un arranque de ira apoyé mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé aunque eso no fue suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Abrió la boca y creí que iba a replicar de vuelta con algo más, pero nada salió de sus labios. Acabó desviando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio con insistencia, claramente queriendo decir algo, mas se lo guardaba para sí mismo. Chasqueé la lengua y salí de allí rápidamente, no queriendo desatar más mi ira contra él. Admiraba demasiado a Ichigo, no quería acabar peleado con él por una tontería, pero no podía hacer más que sentirme malhumorado y enfadado en ese momento.

Ignoré que aún me dolía la cabeza y me alejé todo lo posible de la residencia de los Kurosaki. Una vez llegué a un lugar apartado rodeado de árboles me detuve repentinamente. ¿Y si esa noticia tan horrible era que ya no podría volver a casa? Urahara-san me había dicho que estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba su alcance para tratar de encontrar la manera para que yo pudiera volver a donde pertenecía y no había perdido la esperanza porque sabía que eso tomaría un largo tiempo, que no se conseguiría de la noche a la mañana. Solté un suspiró y miré hacia arriba siendo recibido por la brisa que corría entre la arboleda y siendo cubierto por la sombra de ésta.

Un horrible sentimiento se asentó en mi pecho ante este pensamiento. No estaba mal en Karakura, pero sentía una melancolía diaria que hacía que mis deseos de volver a casa fueran cada vez más grandes.

**xxx**

En el momento que vio a Aoba salir de su habitación y a su vez fuera de la casa, corrió hasta el cabecero de su cama y tomó de allí su placa de shinigami sustituto antes de ponerla contra su pecho y saltar fuera de la ventana en su forma espiritual. El viento revolvió su cabello salvajemente debido a que saltaba con este contra. Su ceño fruncido marcaba su rostro y este se acentuó al notar un ligero cambio en el aire. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no podía quitárselo de encima desde hace días. Si los escalofríos que a veces recorrían su espalda eran un indicativo de que algo estaba a punto de pasar y no iba a ser nada bueno.

Se paró en seco sobre el tejado de una casa y observó desde allí arriba a Aoba caminando por la calle con las manos en su chaqueta y la cabeza gacha. Ichigo rechinó los dientes sintiéndose culpable por lo que había pasado con anterioridad en el interior de su habitación, pero le había prometido a Urahara que no diría nada a pesar de que no le parecía bien ocultar aquello de Aoba.

Después de tres meses por fin habían encontrado a Ren, pero el perro robot no estaba en buen estado. Urahara quería intentar repararlo antes de avisar Aoba. Por qué no quería decirle a él sobre que por fin habían encontrado a Ren con lo angustiado que había estado ese tiempo por no saber de su estado… no lo sabía. Kisuke como siempre mantenía todo en secreto y a veces le sacaba de quicio.

Fue distraído de sus pensamientos cuando un viento más fuerte de lo normal azotó su cuerpo y casi pierde el equilibrio, pero logró recobrarlo antes de caer del tejado. Tomó a Zangetsu de su espalda y entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver qué había causado esa ráfaga anormal de viento. Un hollow apareció cayendo del cielo, justo interrumpiéndole el paso a Aoba, quien sorprendido por la onda de choque que causó la caída del monstruo, cayó hacia atrás con una expresión estupefacta.

— _¡Tu alma huele deliciosa~!_—exclamó el hollow relamiendo sus dientes afilados con su lengua particularmente larga. Su aspecto era el de una tortuga que podía mantenerse en pie y como el resto de hollows era bastante feo.

Uno de los puños del hollow iba directo hacia a Aoba e Ichigo iba a reaccionar, pero Aoba fue más rápido y saltó hacia atrás con unos reflejos Ichigo no sabía que tuviera. Esquivó los ataques del monstruo uno tras otro con una habilidad y una velocidad admirables. El shinigami sustituto era consciente de que Aoba era capaz de defenderse solo ya que una vez tuvo que observar una pelea contra unos matones que habían tenido la mala idea de meterse con ellos, pero de ahí a poder reaccionar así contra un hollow era algo fuera de lo normal.

Escuchó al hollow rugir frustrado ya que el peli azul no dejaba de saltar de un lado a otro esquivándolo sin parar, sin embargo algo inesperado sucedió y largos y viscosos tentáculos salieron del caparazón del hollow, apresando a Aoba con ellos con fuerza.

—_Ahora no puedes huir_ —gruñó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Suéltame maldita sea! —exclamó Aoba tratando de liberarse de los asquerosos tentáculos del hollow que tan fuerte le apretaban. ¡No entendía nada lo que estaba pasando! ¿Qué diablos era ese monstruo?

— _Ah, ¿por qué dejaría escapar a mi presa?_ —musitó el hollow en un tono juguetón. Levantó al joven peli azul en el aire y estaba a punto de ensartar una de sus afiladas garras en él, pero su objetivo se escapó de sus tentáculos cuando su máscara fue cortada en dos haciéndolo desaparecer. Gritos de dolor llenaron el aire proveniente de la monstruosa criatura.

Aoba sentía que se iba a estrellar contra el pavimento, sin embargo fue cogido al vuelo aunque no se atrevió a abrir los ojos hasta que todo movimiento se detuvo. Levantó sus parpados lentamente para encontrarse con la vista del rostro de perfil del chico que le sujetaba con el cabello naranja bastante familiar.

El mundo a su alrededor se nubló hasta que se detuvo repentinamente regresando a la normalidad aún si pudo notar que habían cambiado de localización.

— ¿Estás bien Aoba? —Aoba le miró y pudo ver le profunda preocupación en aquellos ojos miel. Sin duda aquel era el Ichigo que conocía. Tuvo la fuerza para asentir con la cabeza mientras era dejado suavemente sobre el suelo sobre lo que parecía ser el la azotea de un edificio.

Después de lo que le dijo… ¿había venido a ayudarlo? Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por lo que le dijo. No había sido su intención estallar y descargar su frustración con Ichigo, pero había sido inevitable.

Lo observó levantarse de espaldas a él pero había algo distinto. Sus ropas eran diferentes y cargaba una gran espada en su mano derecha.

Ichigo lo miró de reojo con una leve sonrisa y su expresión cambió súbitamente cuando un fuerte reiatsu cayó sobre ellos. Más hollows comenzaron a caer del cielo a su alrededor.

— Todos esos son…

—Quédate ahí Aoba. No te muevas —reiatsu negro cubrió el cuerpo de Ichigo revelando su forma de Bankai una vez este se despejó. Los despliegues de su shihakusho ondeaban en el aire debido al viento y la cadena de Tensa Zangetsu tintineaba por el mismo motivo.

Ichigo saltó al aire, encontrándose con los hollow y cortando a estos a medida que se los encontraba.

Aoba no podía hacer más que observar impresionado desde su posición. Cuando a veces Ichigo desaparecía sin más… ¿era esto lo que hacía? ¿Proteger a la ciudad de esos monstruos? Entonces lo entendió. No era que Ichigo tuviera la necesidad de protegerle específicamente a él, sino que era algo que hacía con todos. Casi tres meses conviviendo con él y le había costado ver y entender esto.

Podía escuchar rugidos y el viento silbando a través del aire. El choque del metal con la carne y nubes de humo apareciendo en algunos puntos del cielo. De pronto todo se quedó en silencio. Miró desesperadamente hacia el cielo en busca de esa familiar cabellera naranja, pero no podía verle ninguna parte. El miedo se apoderó de él pensando que algo malo pudiera haberle pasado. Un gritito de sorpresa salió de sus labios seguido de un suspiro de alivio cuando el shinigami sustituto se apareció de repente frente a sus ojos. Este estaba jadeando con fuerza, su figura parecía incapaz de mantenerse en pie del todo debido al agotamiento. Había más de esos monstruos de los que había anticipado y visto inicialmente.

Aoba se llevó repentinamente las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo el punzante dolor invadirle de nuevo ya que había olvidado tomar las pastillas anteriormente. Ichigo logró sujetarlo antes de que cayera contra el suelo y lo cargó en sus brazos. Inspeccionó su cuerpo y al ver una creciente mancha carmín en su chaqueta –y algo menos notoria, en su camiseta oscura. Soltó un jadeo de horror y salió deprisa de allí con un veloz shunpo. Sin importarle las protestas de sus piernas ante tal uso continuo del shunpo, se apresuró hacia la tienda de Urahara. Todo parecía manchado a su alrededor, pero atribuyó esto a los efectos de la velocidad del paso instantáneo.

Enseguida se paró frente a la entrada de la tienda, su waraji derrapando sobre la tierra antes de que llamara a gritos al dueño de dicha tienda. Kisuke se asomó, su expresión seria ya que había escuchado los gritos de preocupación y sabía que seguramente algo malo había pasado. Al ver al inconsciente joven en los brazos de su ex alumno, llamó a su ayudante Tessai para que tomara a Aoba y se lo llevara a una habitación para tratar sus posibles heridas. Ichigo entró inmediatamente detrás, pero fue interrumpido por Urahara quién no le dejó pasar a la habitación a la que Tessai se había llevado a Aoba.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el tendero.

Ichigo tomó varios minutos para retomar el aire antes de responder a la pregunta de Urahara.

—Una horda de hollows apareció de repente… pensé que había intervenido a tiempo, pero creo que ese maldito se las arregló para herirlo —contó con rabia, apretando los puños a sus costados.

Kisuke agachó la cabeza, la sombra de su sombrero cubriendo sus ojos. —Ya veo. Eso es bastante extraño, tendré que-

— ¡No! —Exclamó antes de que pudiera terminar—, deja que de eso se encargue la Sociedad de Almas. Tienes que ayudar a Ren y a Aoba primero por favor. —se arrodilló en el suelo y se inclinó hacia delante diciéndolo con este gesto que se lo estaba suplicando.

Kisuke suspiró y asintió. No tenía otro remedio. Si se ponía a investigar en otras cosas retrasaría más su otra tarea que era más importante.

Tessai llamó al ex capitán desde la otra habitación y Kisuke se excusó con Ichigo para poder irse por un momento. Ya en la habitación vio como Tessai estaba de pie junto al joven Seragaki quien se encontraba recostado en un futón con el torso desnudo. No había ninguna herida en él.

—Se ha desmayado por una de esas jaquecas —dedujo Urahara en un tono un tanto divertido, poniendo su abanico delante de su labios.

—Eso parece jefe —asintió su ayudante—, la sangre de sus ropas no es suya y tampoco tiene esencia de hollow.

Urahara cerró su abanico y dio media vuelta para regresar a la habitación principal donde se encontró a Ichigo aún agachado en el suelo con una mano sobre su abdomen. Un pequeño charco de sangre se estaba formando en el suelo bajo él. Kisuke podía ver claramente la sangre goteando en este. Se acercó hasta él y se acuclilló para revisar el daño.

— ¿Kurosaki-san? —apoyó una mano en su espalda y ladeó la cabeza para poder ver mejor su rostro.

—E-estoy bien… —dijo con dificultad entre jadeos. Giró la cabeza para mirar intensamente a Urahara y este pudo jurar que vio en esos ojos un brillo que pocas veces había visto —E-encárguense de Aoba-san primero…

—Él está bien, no tiene heridas. La sangre de su ropa era la tuya.

—No importa, me alegro de que esté bien… —se levantó lentamente aunque tambaleándose, su brazo aún apretando sobre su abdomen.

—No seas idiota, deja que Tessai te cure.

—P-pero…

Urahara suspiró exasperado, golpeando la frente del exhausto shinigami con dos dedos, dejándolo inconsciente en sus brazos con este movimiento. Limpió la sangre del rostro Ichigo con el dorso de su mano libre y suspiró de nuevo suavemente.

No podía dejar que esos dos siguieran uniéndose más. Eso solo traería problemas a ambos.


	2. Chapter 2

Pueh… Este fic será más bien corto por lo que estoy viendo. Es demasiado difícil escribir en crossover como para alargarlo demasiado. Puedo hacer dos cosas: Escribir los capítulos de larga longitud lo que dejaría tan solo dos o tres capítulos más. O escribirlos más cortos (no excesivamente) y que dé para más capítulos. Ustedes deciden.

**Capítulo II: Bad good news.**

Unos párpados comenzaron a levantarse pesadamente, su mente aún en proceso de despertarse del todo para regresar a la realidad. Luego de parpadear repetidas veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz del día, finalmente logró mantenerlos abiertos y enfocar la vista.

—Buenos días, Kurosaki-san —pió Urahara al ver como el shinigami lentamente regresaba a la consciencia. No estaba tan sorprendido de que Ichigo lograra despertarse antes que Aoba, de hecho siempre había sido rápido en recuperarse. —Hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar contigo.

Ichigo giró la cabeza aún adormilado, pero se sacudió el sueño al ver quién estaba sentado junto a él. Ojos negros parecían mirarlo atentamente mientras su cola peluda se movía hipnóticamente de un lado a otro.

Por una parte estaba sorprendido y por la otra estaba aliviado de que Urahara hubiera logrado repararle incluso si había alegado inicialmente de que su sistema interno era demasiado complejo.

—Gracias por cuidar de Aoba durante este tiempo —habló el perro robot en una voz que sonaba demasiado grave para su aspecto, o eso creía el adolescente.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza suavemente. —No yo no…

Ren ladeó la cabeza, — No seas modesto muchacho —dijo en una voz casi alegre.

Urahara se levantó en silencio y se marchó de la habitación para dejarlos hablar a solas. No tenían mucho que decirse, pero al mismo tiempo había algo muy importante que Ichigo debía escuchar y no quería estar allí para cuando la noticia llegara a sus oídos. Se apoyó contra la pared de la habitación contigua y se cruzó de brazos escuchando la conversación.

Esperaba que no surgieran muchos problemas debido a aquello.

—Me alegra de que por fin estés arreglado —suspiró el sustituto aliviado. Después de tres meses de búsqueda y aproximadamente una semana, parecía que ya el animal se encontraba en condiciones.

—Urahara-san hizo lo que pudo. Aún tengo algunos problemas pero no es nada grave.

Ichigo se incorporó, retirando la sábana que lo cubría hasta sus piernas y giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia Ren. Cuando Urahara lo encontró y lo vio por primera vez nunca hubiera pensado que fuera un robot, es decir, Aoba mencionó que era un perro pero la parte de que era un robot no lo había dicho.

—Tengo que hablar de algo contigo antes de que Aoba despierte —la expresión de su cara no cambiaba, pero Ichigo pudo decidir por su tono de voz que se trataba de algo serio. Se quedó en silencio esperando a que continuara hablando— Urahara-san está ahora mismo investigando en el programa que nos transportó aquí.

— ¿Un programa?

—Sí, tras haber ya investigado un poco, descubrió que las siglas del archivo TTP significaban 'teletransporter tester programm'. Al parecer es una versión de algún tipo de programa de tele transporte en versión beta —trató de explicar de la manera más sencilla para que el chico pudiera entenderle.

Ichigo permanecía confuso y sorprendido al mismo tiempo. Eso sonaba a una tecnología más avanzada que la de su tiempo y Ren también era prueba de ello. Aún era difícil pensar y asimilar que él y Aoba provenían de mundos tal vez diferentes e incluso de tiempos distintos.

—Aún no sé por qué alguien querría enviar ese programa a Aoba… —Ren ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de que estaba pensando sobre esa incógnita en concreto. El remitente seguía siendo desconocido, pero no era lo más importante en ese momento. —Ahora mismo Urahara-san está investigando el modo de utilizar el programa para que podamos regresar a casa.

Eso eran buenas noticias. Había notado que Aoba había estado decaído esos últimos días seguramente porque tenía deseos de volver a su mundo cuanto antes. Esto debería haber alegrado a Ichigo, pero era todo lo contrario. Sentía un desagradable dolor en el pecho al saber que más pronto que tarde Aoba se marcharía. En esos meses se había apegado demasiado al mayor, no entendía cómo había ocurrido sin embargo así fue. Había algo en Aoba que resultaba atrayente y él había acabado en ese imaginario campo magnético.

Trató de ocultar su conflicto interno con una sonrisa y estiró la mano para acariciar con cuidado la cabeza de Ren. —Eso son buenas noticias, seguro que Aoba se alegra de que por fin estés bien y de que pronto puedan regresar.

Cayeron en un tenso silencio por varios minutos hasta que Ren volvió a hablar, ésta vez para dar lo que podía ser una mala noticia.

—Ichigo-san —llamó en un tono serio, —tengo que pedirte que te alejes de Aoba.

Las palabras se asentaron lentamente en su mente y era como si le costara encontrarles sentido a ellas. Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía, más horrorizado que sorprendido. ¿Le había pasado algo a Aoba con el incidente de los hollows que él no supiera? ¿Era ese el motivo de que Ren le estuviera pidiendo tal cosa?

Giró el torso de golpe, sintiendo punzadas en su costado en protesta aunque ignoró esto— ¡¿Le ha pasado algo?!

Ren negó con la cabeza para alivio de Ichigo quién se relajó en el sitio aunque solo ligeramente.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

—Ichigo-san… sé que es difícil, pero no puedo permitir que se hagan más cercanos. ¿Qué piensas que pasará cuando tengamos que regresar?

La realidad golpeó al joven Kurosaki con fuerza. Tenía razón. Cuánto más unidos estuvieran más difícil sería separarse. Ambas cosas le dolían por igual, él no poder acercarse y el despedirse. ¿No sería mejor aprovechar el tiempo que queda en vez de tratar de alejarse el uno del otro? Apretó las sábanas entre sus puños y rechinó los dientes, queriendo con toda su voluntad ignorar el creciente dolor en su pecho.

—No puedo permitir que Aoba se quede, entiéndelo —Ren se levantó y agachó la cabeza en forma de disculpa. —Lo siento. No sé qué ha pasado estos últimos meses, pero es lo mejor. —sin decir nada más se marchó de aquella habitación para seguramente entrar en la de Aoba y esperar a que aquél despertara.

Nada más Ren abandonó la habitación, la expresión de Ichigo se tornó adolorida y sombría. Por más que trataba de convencerse de que casi todo lo que acababa de escuchar eran buenas noticias, en su interior todo sonaba demasiado negativo. Tener que alejarse de Aoba, despedirse… No comprendía porque le angustiaba tanto saber que iba a marcharse y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿No era lo que había buscado durante esos tres meses? ¿Encontrar el modo de que Aoba regresara a casa donde estaría mejor que allí?

Se dejó caer hacia detrás y bruscamente se cubrió con las sábanas, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con ellas sin importarle el calor asfixiante que eso pudiera causar. Se encogió en posición fetal bajo ellas y murmuró una disculpa en voz baja dirigida a Zangetsu.

Se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta.

xxx

Aoba se había levantado de un humor inmejorable ya que su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, al menos temporalmente. Además para su sorpresa, lo primero con lo que se había encontrado al despertar, era a Ren sentado a su lado, observándole. Al principio había sacudido la cabeza y había ignorado al pobre Allmate pensando que era un producto de imaginación o de que estaba soñando, eso hasta que Ren murmuró un suave buenos días y entonces fue envuelto en un fuerte abrazo que creyó que lo partiría en dos.

En ese instante Urahara había entrado sonriendo despreocupadamente como siempre y le entregó una lista a Aoba, pidiéndole por favor que fuera a comprar unos ingredientes para el almuerzo. Sin rechistar, el de cabello azul se marchó a hacer el pedido sin sospechar que era solo una excusa para alejarlo de allí antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en ver a Ichigo.

A Kisuke le sabía mal hacer algo así, separar a dos amigos de esa forma no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos, pero era algo que debían hacer o luego las consecuencias serían peores.

Suspiró una vez Aoba y Ren abandonaron la tienda y caminó hacia al interior nuevamente para ver a su ex alumno. Al entrar en la silenciosa habitación, notó el bulto debajo de las sábanas del futón. Dejó su bastón recargado en la pared y se acercó para sentarse de piernas cruzadas junto al joven.

—Kurosaki-san… —el joven pareció moverse bajo la sábana, pero no hizo ningún amago de encararle. —Deprimirse no va a hacerlo menos doloroso.

—No estoy deprimido —soltó el shinigami en un modo casi infantil.

—Es lo mejor para él. Allí tiene a su familia y amigos, además de que su problema con los dolores de cabeza lo pueden tratar mejor que aquí. ¿No has notado que se han hecho más frecuentes últimamente?

Ichigo se encogió más aún si era posible. Claro que sabía todo eso. Era perfectamente consciente de que Aoba estaría mucho mejor de vuelta en su mundo y se alegraba en parte de que fuera así. Sin embargo una mayor parte de él no quería que se marchara. Había algo muy fuerte que lo tenía atado a Aoba y no encontraba la manera de cortar ese hilo por más que lo intentaba. Un suspiro entrecortado salió de entre sus labios al darse cuenta de que la única manera era alejándose realmente de él.

Urahara se puso en pie y abandonó la habitación de nuevo. Sabía que no iba ser nada fácil para Ichigo tener que ser el que corte lazos con Aoba. Sin embargo en el preciso en que se percató de que algo más que amistad estaba empezando a surgir, supo que tenía que pedirle que comenzara a alejarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Aoba regresó dos horas más tardes de vuelta a la tienda de Urahara. Portaba una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro desde que había pasado la mañana recuperando el tiempo perdido con Ren. No podía estar más contento de tenerlo de vuelta a su lado y saber que estaba bien. Se puso de aún mejor humor cuando Ren le contó la noticia de que pronto podrían volver a casa. Le dejó las bolsas a Tessai y se fue al salón principal donde Kisuke e Ichigo estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la mesa redonda.

— ¡Ah Aoba-san! ¿Ya compraste todo de la lista? —preguntó el tendero tras su abanico, aliviado de que el joven hubiera interrumpido el tenso silencio que había entre Kurosaki y él.

Aoba asintió y se sentó junto a ellos y Ren a su lado. El de cabello azul inclinó la cabeza— Gracias por reparar a Ren, Urahara-san. No sé cómo agradecérselo debidamente.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo —soltó una risilla y cerró su abanico antes de dejarlo sobre su mesa. —Tiene un sistema complejo, pero logré reparar la mayoría del daño. Lo encontré hace un par de semanas, pero no quería darte la noticia hasta que estuviera seguro de que podía arreglarlo.

Aoba entendió su motivo. Tal vez Ren sí que había estado en mal estado y eso le hubiera causado un impacto bastante negativo. Entonces recordó la pelea que había tenido con Ichigo el día anterior. Entonces con quién había estado hablando por teléfono… ¿Era con Urahara? Agachó la cabeza, arrepentido por su arranque de ira y miró a Ichigo de soslayo, quién parecía no estar pendiente de la conversación.

—Esto… siento lo de ayer Ichigo —se disculpó.

El Kurosaki pareció regresar a la realidad en ese momento y giró la cabeza hacia Aoba. Tardó varios segundos en procesar a qué se refería hasta que lo recordó. —Ah, no es nada —dijo con desgana.

Aoba se sorprendió ante el semblante sombrío de Ichigo, algo que era muy impropio de él. De hecho, que él recordara, nunca lo había visto así. Sí enfadado o malhumorado, pero no actuando de esa manera tan fría.

Sus ojos se movieron entre Urahara e Ichigo hasta que se decidió a preguntar si había pasado algo malo.

—Oh no pasa nada —trató de excusarse el tendero antes de que el shinigami decidiera soltarle la verdad en un arranque de ira. —Kurosaki-kun se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy.

Ojos castaños claro miraron preocupados hacia el más joven. Kisuke le había dicho que Ichigo había salido herido ayer después de que hubiera tratado de explicarle sobre los hollow, sobre los shinigami y sobre Kurosaki. Más o menos se había quedado con la información principal aunque era todo aún muy confuso para él. Por un momento se le ocurrió que Ichigo pudiera estar molesto con él porque salió herido al tratar de protegerlo a él. Aunque conociéndole este era un caso poco probable, sin embargo se sintió culpable de todos modos.

Sin pensarlo más, estiró el brazo hacía Ichigo tocando el de éste— ¿Aún te duele?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y a pesar de sus rápidos reflejos, su muñeca fue agarrada fuertemente de forma ofensiva. Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se cruzaron, unos estupefactos y preocupados sobre unos que era difícil de ver que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Aoba hizo un amago de apartar su mano y en ese momento Ichigo se percató de lo que acababa de hacer. Soltó su muñeca de golpe, de repente confundido por su propia reacción.

—No, yo… —su expresión se tornó fría de nuevo antes de que inclinara su espalda a modo de disculpa y saliera corriendo de allí.

Ambos adultos se quedaron mirando confundidos ante la recién y bruscamente cerrada puerta corrediza por la que el joven acababa de salir.

Aoba entonces dirigió su mirada hacia Urahara, como si la respuesta de lo que acababa de pasar la tuviera el hombre rubio. Ojos ceniza le devolvieron la mirada junto con un encogimiento de hombros.

—No te preocupes Aoba —dijo Ren en un intento de calmarle para que no se levantara y corriera tras el otro chico.

—Ren-san tiene razón —añadió Kisuke con una sonrisa despreocupada. —Ichigo puede ser muy transparente, pero también muy complejo. Lo que quiera que le haya pasado ya se le pasara —soltó una risilla y ocultó su rostro detrás del abanico_— "O eso espero por el bien de Kurosaki."_

Aoba no pareció muy convencido de esto e incluso estaba por levantarse e ir tras él, pero se decidió en contra de esta idea creyendo que era mejor esperar y dejarle un tiempo solo para que se despejara.

xxx


End file.
